Aviva Corcovado
Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew. She is an engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts inventions, including the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits Appearance Aviva has bushy brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail. Her eyes are a dark shade of gray (although she sometimes is shown with green eyes), and she wears a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves. A black belt with a bolt on it is worn crookedly around her waist. She also wears blue jeans and blue and white converse shoes. Her beach outfit includes a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace and wears large yellow sandals with blue straps due to her big feet. Her signature color is violet/purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously. She can sometimes be stubborn and sassy but she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter. Unlike what most fans believe, she does not value her inventions over her crew-mates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be indolent and feel unmotivated. She is best friends with Koki. She may be stubborn at times, but does care for the well meaning of her teammates. Abilities Aviva builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions, but she is also good at computers and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. Aviva can hack into Varmitech's Computers. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good in badminton, though she sometimes destroys the paper birdies. Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-display's. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her second and more fluent language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. * Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as her great-great-grandmother's last name is precisely this one. And that relative of hers is Aviva's paternal great-great-grandmother. * Later in Seasons 2 and 3, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her creature suit is never used to activate, and is in the form of a wet suit. * There is a series of fan art depicts Aviva as being romantic relationship with either or both of the Kratt brother. However, the Wild Kratt crew portrays no sexual or romantic attachment to each other. * Her voice is also the voice of the Tortuga computer. * Her favorite lemur's are mouse lemurs and ring tailed lemurs. * Aviva will on some occasions, hug either Chris, Koki, or sometimes Jimmy when she's happy. Inventor and inventions * Almost all machinery and gadgets in the Tortuga were invented by Aviva. All primary members of the Wild Kratts team have a creature-pod that is their signature color. When they activate in a creature suite the color of the animal (despite the natural color of that animal) is that person's signature color. Aviva's creature-pod and creature color is pink or dark pink or violet-purple. She created a Cheetah Racer with the cheetah's spots pattern and a racing suit to go with it. * Aviva designed and built the Creature Power Suits, claiming in it took her nearly a year to develop the prototypes. She also invents new ad-on's for the suits in hopes of improving there performance, such as the Ring Chip she builds in season three. * Her extendo Robot Arm has been damage quite a few times during its use. In season three, a Florida Panther swiped at it, causing it to malfunction. It was also trampled by a herd of stampeding bison. * By late season two, Aviva revealed to having built a creature power suit for herself, apparently after borrowing Chris's power suit in season one episode Birds of a Feather. She first uses her creature power suit to activate Groundhog Powers, and later in season three to active Praying Mantis Powers. Her power suit color is violet purple. Quotes "I'll never doubt a platypus again." ''-''Aviva from Platypus Cafe "Ooh, I want a string of mummified parasites!" -Aviva in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus "Famous last words!" -Aviva in Octopus Wildkratticus "You did remember!" -Aviva in Quillber's Birthday Present Ay, que lindo! -Aviva when she sees a baby animal. Gallery Aviva serious eyes.png|Aviva Serious Eyes Aviva eyes looking right.png|Aviva Eyes Looking Right Aviva eyes looking left.png|Aviva Eyes Looking Left Aviva closed eyes.png|Aviva Closed Eyes Aviva happy eyes.png|Aviva Happy Eyes Aviva belt.png|Aviva Belt Aviva helmet eyes.png|Aviva Helmet Eyes Aviva Eyes.png|Aviva Eyes Aviva concentraded eyes.png|Aviva Concentraded Eyes Aviva Eyes ready for the duel.png|Aviva Eyes Ready for The Duel Aviva angry eyes.png|Aviva Angry Eyes Aviva open eyes.png|Aviva Open Eyes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Main characters